Chasing Destiny
by The Quill Jr
Summary: Caught in a war between two countries, she must now decide what is most important - or risk everything falling apart at its seams. AU, SasuxSaku
1. Prologue

**Summary: Caught in a war between two countries, she must now decide what is most important - or risk everything falling apart at its seams. AU, SasuxSaku**

**  
AN: So, this is something I whipped up for a friend, and after my long 'vacation' from writing, I'm not exactly sure how good/bad I've gotten anyways. So feel free to provide any constructive criticism as you guys see fit and I'd be happy to improve on it. Before I forget, there is a bit of an implied relationship between Neji and Sakura, but fear not, it's just to move the plot along. And some of the characterization does not strictly follow the anime, so you may find some characters appearing to be OOC. You have been warned. In any case, here goes the prologue. Enjoy.**

**  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, Itachi would never have died.**

**Prologue**

She stared at her own reflection in the tall Victorian mirror. Whoever it was staring back at her looked beautiful. Encased in a full-length white gown, she felt every bit the princess she was supposed to be. Around her, the maids giggled and squealed in delight, passing comments on how it was the 'latest fashion' and how stunning she looked. She decided she had to agree with them for once, even if their incessant squealing was grinding on her already taut nerves.

Fingering the thick white fabric, she took a step backward, marveling at the soft swishing noise it made as it grazed upon the ground. Whoever did this dress must be incredibly talented. It had almost made her forget to despise the very idea of being entrapped within these walls.

She hated how they all made it seem so simple. As though she should be gratified that she was here at all. Under different circumstances, she just might have been excited at the chance of becoming royalty. After all, how many girls of her stature had the chance to even glimpse the royal family?

However, this was different. The Royal Family (or rather, royal assholes as she liked to think of them now) had simply taken interest in the land surrounding their peaceful village. Apparently, whatever was there was valuable enough for them to extend a marriage proposal. They would allow a female in their village (of course, by their own picking) to marry into the Royal Family, and in return, the village head would hand over the land without any disputes. Of course, there was also the monetary incentive involved.

The village head had succumbed to their wishes, although she had no doubt the money offered played a huge role in his decision. Papers were signed, and then she was dragged here, practically halfway across the country. What could she have done? Object violently? She doubted that would have done her much good, much less her family. After all, she was merely the daughter of an ironsmith. A peasant.

Of course, they hadn't allowed her much time to settle in. When she arrived, it had been a whirlwind of wedding preparations – meeting designers and planners one after another she thought it'd never end. The wedding planner had been the worst, going on and on about how she was so lucky, and that she needn't worry about a single thing, squealing 'everything will be planned accordingly!' every time she tried to get a word in edgewise. She'd kill her slowly one day, when she found herself something sharp and pointy.

The door behind her opened, shaking her out from her thoughts.

'Welcome Royal Asshole Number 1,' she thought cynically.

After much bowing and murmurs of 'Hyuuga-sama', the maids vacated the room, leaving her with her soon-to-be husband.

Watching him from the mirror, she shivered involuntarily as her eyes met his through the mirror. She had never known anyone could possess such cold eyes. It seemed to simply look right through her, freezing her to her spot. Lowering her gaze, she pretended to smooth out her dress, pressing out imaginary creases.

"You look… acceptable," his voice sounded loud in the silent room, shocking her.

Then, fury set in, as his words finally started making sense to her. Curling her hands into fists, she reigned in her anger, choosing not to comment instead.

"The ceremony is starting soon. Someone will come to bring you to the Hall," with that, he spun on his heels, leaving the room.

'Acceptable!' she seethed mentally, whirling around to glare at the spot where he was moments ago, 'I'll show you acceptable, you insufferable pig!'

Her hand swept up to tear the veil off her head when a knock on her door made her pause. Outside, the person who was supposed to fetch her made known his intention. Growling angrily, she stomped over to the door, flinging it wide open.

'Oh hell, I should probably just kill them all and be done with it!'

Letting out a string of curses that would no doubt make her governess shake her head in consternation, she literally barked at the soldier to lead the way. Jumping slightly in fright of her, he scampered off down the corridor, making high-pitched squeaks every time they turned the corner.

They soon reached the Hall, leaving her to stare at the great mahogany doors in partial dismay and awe. Therein lay her future, although it didn't seem to be much in her standards. She'd be lucky if she survived a month here. Whoever said weddings were happy occasions must have been sick in the head.

The doors opened and she stepped forth, embracing her future with what dignity she had left. A future of mysteries. A future of unknown possibilities and perils. She wanted to turn and run, but where would she go? She could only run blindly into whatever life it was that awaited her, hoping that someone would lend a helping hand when she stumbled in the dark. There was no turning back now.

* * *

END


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: Caught in a war between two countries, she must now decide what is most important - or risk everything falling apart at its seams. AU, SasuxSaku**

**  
AN: Well, this is the next chapter (duh). I should be updating about once every two weeks or so, maybe sooner - it really depends on how busy I am. Although I do have some pre-written chapters, but they haven't been beta-ed so... Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, Sasori would never have died either.**

**  
Chapter 1:**

The ballroom was crowded – too crowded for his taste. He was suffocating, between the stuffy noblemen and coquettish females that populated the room. It disgusted him how the women still threw themselves at him despite him being already married. And at his wedding, no less. Had they no shame at all?

Excusing himself momentarily, he made a bee line toward the veranda, ignoring the plea for help his wife shot him as he turned to leave.

Wife. How oddly it sounded to his ears. Although he was of marriageable age, he still considered himself pretty young to take a wife. He had thought he still had years to go before having to search for a suitable wife to please his Mother, and the court. Apparently it wasn't what his Father had in mind.

He knew that the village was an extremely good source of income. Despite the fact that they had not been doing well in the past years, he knew that the mines in the area were rich with ore - the people probably didn't know where to find those precious gems. But to exchange him like some sort of prized possession for that extra political and financial advantage? That was something he simply could not agree with.

His gripped the banister, knuckles white from the tension. He had objected rather violently to this marriage, of course, but he knew it would do no more than tarnish the reputation of the Royal Family. His Father had given his word, and promises had to be kept. Not that his wife wasn't pretty. He had to admit she looked rather eye catching (anyone would, with that hair color), although she was merely a peasant. Never in his life had he thought he would need to fraternize with a peasant, much less share a room with one.

He shivered lightly as the cold breeze brushed across his cheek. He turned his gaze to his kingdom, watching the little flames danced merrily in the homes of the peasants in the town. It never ceased to amaze him how they could live in such meager living conditions and still be as happy as they were, whilst here he was, basking in all that royalty and his troubles seemed to only multiply overnight.

Perhaps living with this peasant would be an interesting enough experience. Maybe he could learn why they were so easily pleased; how they could carry on from day to day without a care in the world.

Turning back to the ballroom, he was just in time to catch a glimpse of white as his wife had apparently fled the ballroom, probably to the safety of their room. Breathing out silently, he made his way back into the ballroom, seeing his Mother motioning him to come. He supposed he would spend a little more time mingling with the guests, so at least he needn't face the girl when he retired to their room later.

She stormed down the hallway, putting as much distance as she could from all those vindictive, jealous women in the ballroom. It was horrendous. She never knew women could be that disgusting. The way they held on to her every word, twisting her words around and throwing them back at her like knives.

Of course, she had expected some sort of unhappiness amongst the womenfolk – she did 'steal' the most eligible man around after all, even if it was not by her own choice. Hell, she had never wanted any of this anyway. What would she give to be back at home, warm and cuddled under her blanket!

Unlike the mountainside where she used to live, it was much colder here – she bet there were probably blizzards in winter. She silently wondered if the weather had something to do with her 'dear' husband's chilly disposition.

Thoughts of her husband only made her angrier, making her feel like tearing the fabric on her into shreds. How dare he abandon her with those vultures? She had thought he was a little emotionally stunted, but that was pure evil!

Throwing the door before her open, the sight that met her made her pause in her raving anger. She had somehow found her way to the gardens; its breathtaking beauty much more enhanced in the moonlight.

Stepping through the doorway, she moved as though in a dream through the green maze, following the twisting pathway and finding herself surrounded by roses of every kind. A gasp of delight escaped her lips and she spun around in giddy happiness, earlier discontentment forgotten.

She collapsed in a heap in the middle of the rose garden, grinning at the full moon above. She had not known that such a beautiful place could exist in such a cold castle.

The cracking of twigs signaled the arrival of another. Springing up, she dusted her clothes hastily, trying to regain some semblance of tidiness. The slight figure of a woman appeared at the bend ahead, and she had to bite back a groan of frustration.

"Ano… May I join you?" her soft voice startled her – apparently, whoever had come were not those idiotic females back in the ballroom.

"Ah, of course!" she hurriedly exclaimed, hating the way her voice sounded so rough compared to the other girl.

The newcomer only smiled at her gently, making her way to the bench behind and sitting down with a soft rustle of clothe.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" she asked, gesturing to the garden around them.

"Ah, uh yes, really beautiful."

'Stupid, stupid! Now she probably thinks I'm an idiot!' she kicked herself mentally, a hot blush spreading across her cheeks in embarrassment.

"What's your name?" she blurted, attempting to seem a little smarter.

"Oh, how rude of me to forget my manners! I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh um," she licked her lips subconsciously, "I'm – "

"Hyuuga Sakura, that I know, Your Highness."

"Oh. I see," she paused, then frowned slightly, "Wait. You're a Hyuuga too. Does that mean…"

"Yes, I'm Neji's sister," her tinkling laugh echoed through the garden, sending shivers down her back.

"Wow. That's just – you're really that insensitive jerk's sister?" she whispered in awe, then froze, realizing what she just said, "Ah, no, of course I don't mean that, I meant…"

"It's fine," Hinata only laughed harder at her bewildered expression, "Neji-nii does give that impression all the time. He just doesn't know how to express himself, that's all."

She sighed in relief, knowing that she probably would have faced more resistance had she said that in front of those silly women in the ballroom. Sinking into the bench beside Hinata, she turned her gaze back to the moon. She decided that she liked her – she made her feel comfortable. She had a beautiful laugh too, which made her jealous. Just a little, though.

"May I inquire as to what Your Highness is doing here at this hour? I believe there is a party going on back there."

"I don't really like parties, that's all. I mean, I haven't been to much of them, in fact, that was my first one but…" she paused, realizing she was rambling, "Sorry. I tend to ramble a lot."

"That's alright, I ramble sometimes too, Your Highness."

"Please, just call me Sakura," she requested, features softening into a smile.

"Oh, I can't possibly – " Hinata paused, seeing the determined glare Sakura sent her, "Oh, alright, Sakura. Then, you must call me Hinata," she returned the smile.

"Ok, Hinata."

Sakura leant back on her palms, turning her gaze back toward the moon. She had made her first friend. Perhaps being here wasn't so bad after all.

She sank into the warm bathe prepared for her, a sigh escaping her lips. As much as she hated how she had ended up in the castle, she wasn't going to deny herself the pleasure of using such a fine bath, especially when it was already prepared for her.

'I sure could get used to such treatment,' she mused, watching as the steam lazily spiraled upward.

Her brief meeting with Hinata had made her wonder if this place was as bad as she had made it out to be. The girl was nothing short of nice - in fact, she had such a pleasant character she wouldn't be surprised if those snooty nobles climbed all over her head. Although, just one person being kind to her will not stop making her begrudge the way she had landed up married to a Prince in less than a month. That had to break some records for shotgun weddings - at least there, both parties were usually agreeable. But in her case, she'd be plenty surprised if her husband even bothered to spare her a glance at all, never mind _agreeable_.

Just why did they pick her, of all the other possible candidates, after all? She'd have to be blind not to notice the fact that Hyuuga Neji was extremely popular amongst the noble women, whether they were in it for the money, status or for him.

'I'm surely no beauty, in fact, Ino is prettier than me, even if I hate to admit it…'

It certainly surprised her that the village head had not pressed harder for the Royal Family to pick his own daughter Ino. After all, she could be considered the prettiest girl in their village - the guys in her class were absolutely smitten with her.

'Even though she's got a downright lousy attitude,' Sakura groused, glaring at the wall opposite her.

Thinking of Ino never failed to piss her off. The girl had always taken great joy in poking fun at her, although they were close friends when they were younger. She was always prettier, more popular, and in the center of attention. Whatever it was, it was always Ino. Never her.

Sighing, she reached over the bath for the bathing oils laid out for her by the maids. If she had not thought it weird to ask a random somebody why she was chosen to be Neji's wife, she would have done it ages ago.

'If it's not for beauty, then what?'

She knew she was not the brightest person in the world, neither the best at cooking, or sewing. Her patchwork had always only been satisfactory, never brilliant. Neither was she the fittest, or strongest in her village. So why her?

'Maybe the Queen has some weird fetish for pink hair?' she mused, giggling a little at the thought.

But no matter how she tried to see it, there was no explaining why they picked her. Their children would probably look weird anyway. Unless you were color blind, any person would know that pink hair and gray eyes _did not match_. The poor kid would probably be laughed at in school or something. Well, maybe the fact that he was Royal would lessen the teasing… although he/she'd probably be taught by the governess, so the term 'classmate' would likely not exist in the child's vocabulary.

She froze at the thought of children - why hadn't she remembered? If she was married to the _Prince_, then she'd have to produce _heirs_, no? And this being their first night together after the wedding… why hadn't anyone reminded her?

Standing swiftly from her bath, she dried up using the towel the maids left and hurried to the changing area, only to notice that there was only a thin, flimsy pink nightie left for her. She gaped. Then gaped some more as the real truth dawn upon her.

'I can't possibly wear that out there!' her mind screamed.

Glaring at the strip of clothe that could barely pass as clothes, she bit back the urge to hurl it into the bath tub; then she'd have nothing left to wear.

'Ok, wait Sakura. Relax and think. Maybe if you get into bed and fall asleep before your… _husband_ came back, then nothing would happen, right? Or better yet, maybe he has a different room!'

Speedily donning the nightie, she dried her hair in a hurried rush and moved cautiously to the door. Pressing an ear to the door, she made sure that there were no noises coming from outside before slowly easing the door open.

'Ok, bed, check. Lack of scary Hyuuga husband, check. Now, to get there…'

She sprinted across the room, slamming the door behind her. Then, she froze as something, or rather _someone_ standing at the French doors turned to face her. It was her husband.

'Crap!'

She stared, noting that the moonlight somehow made him look colder and fiercer than before. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck, his eyes seeming to reflect every emotion that flashed through her own like twin mirrors. She shivered, the cold breeze drifting in from the open doors.

"You shouldn't wear this little clothing if you're cold," he stated, as though talking about the fine weather.

'The nerve of him! I wouldn't be wearing this strip of clothe if it weren't for those maids! Heck, it was probably his idea to start with! And why didn't I notice him there before?!' she fumed.

He had turned in the midst of her mental raving, stalking towards the cupboard in the corner of the room. She watched as he rummaged around the large space, then drew out articles of clothing and started toward the bathroom.

"Wait!"

He paused mid-step and waited for her to continue, not bothering to turn and face her.

'Ooo, he's so frustrating!'

"Well? Speak, I don't have all day."

"Are-aren't you going to um… you know…"

"Am I going to what?" he had turned, fixing his frosty gaze upon her.

"You know, the whole wedding thing and-and, well, I just thought that maybe we had to uh," she stammered, flinging her gaze wildly about the room.

He sighed as though in exasperation, running a hand through his hair.

"No I'm not going to bed you, if that is what you've been trying to articulate. I do not force myself on women, even if you are now theoretically my wife. It is disgraceful. Now, go to sleep, if that's all you had wanted."

With that, he continued on to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. She didn't know whether to laugh in relief or scream in anger.

"It is disgraceful!" she mimed, stomping over to the large bed, flinging the covers aside.

She briefly contemplated taking up as much space as possible on the bed, then decided against it since he would probably have to move her himself. And that, would give him a chance to do weird things that she simply did not want to think about just yet.

Huddling into a corner of the bed, she grasped the covers in a fist, staring blankly into space. If anything, his attitude made her more confused as to why she was chosen to marry him. He was enigma itself; she couldn't understand him. Granted, they were still complete strangers, but most people would at least have the decency to be the least bit respectful to the other. After all, they were stuck in this predicament together - it didn't make sense to make the other feel more unhappy about the entire situation.

She sighed, shutting her eyes. This was too difficult for her. She'd get some sleep and worry about pink haired children with gray eyes another day. Exhaustion crept over her and lulled her to the land of dreams, where she knew nothing else could touch her.

* * *

TBC

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
